


A Ride That Could Slap Me This Silly

by embroiderama



Series: Truth 'Verse [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets Jeff into a position he's never seen him in before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ride That Could Slap Me This Silly

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set directly after [Snow and Sunshine](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/91721.html) in the [Truth 'verse](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/tag/truth+%27verse+outline). Chronologically, this is February 2007.

Warm and dry again after their walk through the snow and a long shower, Jeff and Jensen sat on opposite ends of Jensen's couch, feet angled to meet on a shared ottoman. Their sock-clad feet brushed together from time to time, ball meeting instep, instep meeting heel. They had bowls full of Jeff's homemade soup cradled in their hands and Mythbusters on the TV. Jensen enjoyed the soup far more than he had expected to like anything made from squash, and the fact that Jeff had found enough pots and utensils in his townhouse's kitchen to make anything more complicated than BLTs was equally amazing.

Jensen tried to focus on what the guys on his TV screen were talking about, but his mind kept drifting, thinking about Jeff, thinking about the situation between them. The whole sense memory of Jeff so close to him in the shower hours earlier was nearly overwhelming. _Chilled skin warming up as it brushed against him, Jeff's olive skin flushed by the hot water. Steam rose, filling the air with the spicy scent of the sandalwood soap Jeff traveled with. Jeff's solid hip, the curve of his ass bumping up against Jensen's cock as they maneuvered together in the tight space._

He hadn't been with anyone else since before Christmas--shit, before Halloween--and he longed for the grip and slide of thrusting inside another body, hot and tight. It's not like he hadn't thought about it--a friendly guest star, a girl Jason tried to hook him up with at a show, any of the appraising looks he tried to filter out on a daily basis--but none of those people felt right.

He looked at his soup swirling orange and creamy in his bowl. He looked at Jeff out of the corner of his eye, the tilt of his hips on the couch cushions. He glanced at the two guys trying to blow stuff up on TV. He looked back at Jeff.

"Hey."

Jeff looked over, arching an eyebrow as he put his spoon down. "Hey."

"I, ah--I want to fuck you." Jensen's heart beat more quickly just from saying it, thinking it.

"Yeah?" Jeff's eyes were warm under his brows, and a hint of a smile crossed his face.

"Yeah." Jensen nodded. "I really do." He rubbed the sole of his left foot across the top of Jeff's right one, the layers of cotton between them a pleasant friction.

Jeff smiled. "Dude, I was starting to think you would never ask."

"I wasn't sure if it was something you really do."

"Oh, yeah. Not often, you know?" Jeff's expression went briefly soft in an unfamiliar way--something like shyness, an uncertainty Jensen wasn't used to seeing in Jeff. "But--"

"I mean, if you don't like--"

"Not because I don't like it. I'm just a little particular." Jeff smirked.

"So I guess I should take that as a compliment?"

"I guess you should."

"You know, this is really good soup." Jensen ate another spoonful and then put the bowl down on the table beside him.

"What? You think you need to butter me up?" Jeff chuckled.

"No. I just didn't want to you be offended when I tell you I don't want anymore of it right now."

Jeff set his own bowl down and licked the last traces of soup off his lips. "Oh, babe, I wouldn't be offended at all."

Jensen stood and stretched then turned to look over at the stairs and then back at Jeff.

Jeff pressed a hand to his chest. "What no flowers and moonlight serenades?"

"Please tell me you're kidding," Jensen begged, only half-kidding himself. "Because the only flowers around here are on a shirt Jared made me buy last year."

Jeff stood up and stepped closer. "'Course I'm kidding." He looked pointedly toward the stairs behind Jensen. "Now, you gonna have your way with me or what?"

Jensen took a handful of Jeff's sweatshirt in his hand and dragged Jeff closer before kissing him. He pushed Jeff's lips open with his own and slipped his tongue inside over top of Jeff's. He let go of his grip on Jeff's shirt just long enough to grab on at the sides instead, pulling Jeff just that much closer. Their chests pressed together, nothing just two layers of shirts between felt so good, so very close to perfect. He pulled himself away from Jeff's lips and panted out, "Upstairs. Now."

They trotted up the stairs, pulling their shirts off as they went, and Jensen had his own pants down past his hips, sliding toward his knees, by the time they cleared the door to his room. Jeff shoved his pants down, too, stepping out of them and sitting down on the bed. He pushed himself back to lean on the pillows in the middle of the bed, knees bent, and Jensen paused in opening the bedside table to stare. Jeff's cock bobbed half-hard in front of him, his balls hanging dark and heavy below, and beyond that lay the one part of Jeff that Jensen had never explored.

"Ground control to Major Tom."

Jeff's voice startled Jensen out of his daze. "Sorry. I just love looking at you. I can't--sometimes I can't believe I'm allowed to touch you. The way you let me."

"Oh, Jen, you better believe you're allowed to. You also better believe that if you don't get a move on I'm going to take care of this myself." Jeff gestured between his knees.

Jensen bit his lip, feeling his own cock go harder at the image of that, Jeff's hand wrapped around his own cock, sweating, concentrating, his eye closed. Another time. Definitely, yeah, another time. He got a condom and the bottle of lube out of his drawer and crawled up onto the bed to kneel in front of Jeff.

"Just go slow," Jeff said. "It's been a while."

"I will." Jensen squeezed the tube between his hands to warm it up. "I've actually done this a couple of times. With, you know, a girl."

"Get out. Nice boy like you?"

Jensen squeezed some lube on his fingers and trailed them down below Jeff's balls to his hole. He didn't put his finger in right away, instead just rubbing one lube-slicked thumb around the pucker while he lightly palmed the weight of Jeff's cock with his other hand. "Joanna was pretty wild in the sack."

Jeff's cock grew harder in Jensen's hand, and Jensen slid his finger inside Jeff, tight heat holding him in and pushing him out at the same time. He slid his finger in and out, and kept talking. "If I'd've agreed, she would have gotten a strap-on and turned it around on me, but I--" Jensen shook his head, looking down at the incredible sight of his finger disappearing inside Jeff's body.

"You weren't ready," Jeff murmured.

"Yeah." Jensen squeezed more lube onto his fingers. "Wrong time. Wrong…person." He met Jeff's eyes and slid two fingers inside.

Jeff gasped as Jensen's fingertips brushed across his prostate, and Jensen felt the ring of muscle relax. He started to fuck Jeff harder with his fingers, slick, warm, secret skin against his fingers. When Jeff threw his head back, sweat gathering on his chest and throat, Jensen had to lean forward and lick up a little taste of that salt, pressing his tongue to the beating pulse below Jeff's Adam's apple, before moving up to kiss Jeff's lips, sharing a breath when Jeff gasped against him.

"Come on," Jeff whispered. "I'm ready, come on."

"Okay." Jensen pulled his fingers out and fumbled to open the condom, rolling it onto his cock. "Okay," he repeated.

He pushed Jeff's knees a little farther apart to get his angle right, then settled the head of his cock against Jeff's hole and pushed inside just past the ring of muscle.

Jesus, it was tight. Still, even after the finger fucking, it was so tight, and Jensen had to stop and breathe, biting down on the tip of his tongue to keep himself from coming right there.

The bright spot of pain pushed him back from the edge, and Jensen opened his eyes to see Jeff trembling, so close, just like him. Right there with him. Jensen pushed farther inside, and oh, God, it felt good. He pulled out just enough to slide back in and wrapped a hand around Jeff's cock where it stood flushed against Jeff's stomach. Jeff groaned in pleasure, deep and heavy like rock moving and the earth opening up, and Jensen slammed in harder, matching the movement of his hand pumping Jeff's cock with the thrusts of his hips.

He felt so close, just a breath or two away from coming, and he wanted to watch Jeff come before he did, wanted to feel Jeff tremble around him. He twisted his hand up to the head of Jeff's cock and flicked his thumb across the front, just the way Jeff liked it, and Jeff let out a sighing breath, closed his eyes and drew in an unsteady one and came, whispering, "I love you, I love you."

Jensen froze, feeling his head spin with shock and panic, but it was too late, his body was moving without thought, and he came, his hips shuddering mindlessly as his brain cried out, to the frantic beat of his heart, _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

\---

A/N: The next story is written and should be posted tomorrow.


End file.
